fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Golem Genesis (RP Between Rinilya94 and CaptainMcToasty)
(A quest is posted on the board at Hydra Head.) URGENT A wyvern has been spotted in a small village in the southern region of Fiore! Immediate help is needed from powerful guild mages! REWARD: 800,000 JEWEL Response to a Job Zrina looked at the quest that had been posted, having picked it up the moment she saw just how much it was worth. Though she also looked forward to a real challenge, facing a wyvern was always a difficult task for any mage and she hadn't had a real fight on her hands in sometime. So, maybe facing this wyvern would do her some good, if not in training at least in really testing her skills. She had no idea if anyone else had come across the job but no one had seemed to take it, so why pass up this opportunity when it presented itself to the young mage? Well one person's pass was her gain, and that's exactly what she had every intention of doing. Maybe she'd take a few of the scales as souvenirs but for the most part she had no reason to have them forged as armor or weapons, that wasn't the type of equipment she needed or had any need for. She preferred to rely on the physical skills she had on hand aside from combining them with her magic. Finally though, after pondering of just how she would handle the creature Zrina finally came across the location of the town, her eyes immediately scanning the skies or the landscape for the wyvern. Though even if it was a large creature, they could easily hide themselves in many ways, such as their scale colors blending in so she had to seek this creature carefully as she approached, still hoping she'd come across it before she fully reached the town. But so far, it was making itself scarce but it wouldn't be hard to miss the damage that would be done by the dragon-like creature. ---------------- As Zrina walked into the town, a small girl ran out to her. "excuse me, miss, are you from the guild? Oh, thank you for coming! The wyvern has been eating our cows and pigs and sheep.... We need someone to stop it! Oh, and, uh... Some boy came by earlier, but he wasn't with a guild... When I told him about the Wyvern, all he said was, "Perfect!" And ran off.... Please be careful!" The young woman stopped when she saw a girl run towards her, figuring she had to be on the look out for whoever would come from Hydra Head. But before Zrina could say a word her attention was immediately on the girl's words, indicating this was the right place, but so far she had seen nothing of the Wyvern which might explain the absence being due to the person who came before her. Though it seemed clear she was not the only one crazy enough to take on a wyvern alone, something she found a little amusing but also in wonder of who this person was, and if that meant she would be working with someone else yet again much like her unexpected partner Lionel Jaeger. "I'll see what I can do little one, you and the village try and hang tight." Zrina assured her with a smile, knowing all she could do was be reassuring and pray that the wyvern could at least be scared away, even if it couldn't be killed outright. Smiling towards the little girl one last time the young female mage quickly took off through the city, passing several scared looking villagers, making her further believe that something had to be wrong there and her gaze quickly shifted to some slowly empty looking farms which made her frown, knowing some livelihoods had to be destroyed by this single act of a creature. "Hope I can take this thing, even a scale might be enough at this point." She thought to herself, perking up when she heard a roar that certainly wasn't belonging to the likes of a big cat. It had to be the creature. ----------------------------- The wyvern circled the village several times, before descending into the town square. Landing with a large crash, it roared, the sheer volume of its voice breaking several nearby windows. It set its sights on a human woman nearby, and prepared to feast. As it was about to bear down upon her, it suddenly felt a crushing impact on it's jaw, and was diverted, tripping and sliding facefirst into a nearby house. "FOUND YA!" A boy stood there, with a pair of enormous, mechanical-looking arms. One of them was smoking slightly. He looked over to the woman. "Hey, Outta the way! This is my kill!"